Dos amores diferentes
by J.R 1111
Summary: Zuko esta confundido con sus sentimientos ya que al pasar un año después de la muerte de su amada Mai se reencuentra con su anterior amor y vuelve a recordar lo cálida que ella es y compara el amor que le tiene a Toph y el que le tenía a Mai, por cual amor se residirá? Espero que les gusté :'D
1. Una pérdida?

Hola como están espero que muy bien, si ya leyeron el nuevo capitulo de Amor en la secundaria Zuko y Toph estuvieron a punto de tener sexo, Aang y Katara por fin están juntos y Jet esta tratando de separarlos

No se porque les cuento eso si este Fic es muy diferente, ni se acerca a algo de Amor en la secundaria este Fic es Toko, a mi me gusta el Toko, el Taang y el que más me gusta es el Kataang pero si me dicen algo de Zutara bomito

Se llama "Dos amores diferentes" al principio será Maiko y luego va a ser Toko ah y también es Kataang

Es la continuación de Boys don't cry, Aang y Katara están juntos y si leyeron ese Fic an de recordar que Toph pensó

-Te extrañare Zuko

Ósea que ella sentía algo por Zuko, hací que esta historia contara como ellos dos se enamoraron.

Soy tan cursi bueno disfrútenla :'D

* * *

**Dos amores diferentes **

**By **

**J.R 111**

* * *

Capitulo 1 Una pérdida?

PDV J.R

Las cuatro naciones estaban en armonía la guerra había acabado y todo gracias al avatar Aang y sus amigos

Pasaron 4 años desde el fin de la guerra, el avatar Aang ya no era un niño ahora era un adulto de 19 años(ah y por cierto cambie la edad de Aang cuando término la guerra tenía 15, Katara 14, Toph 14, Zuko 16, Sokka 17 y Suki 17, las túnicas que usara Aang serán de este link . solo que en mi Fic tiene cabello como en el libro 3 y no tiene barba el resto tendrán la misma ropa que en la serie solo que serán más altos y las mujeres tendrán mejores curvas y cuerpos más desarrollados 1313)sus tatuajes lo hacían verlo más adulto su musculatura lo hacia ver mejor el era uno de los hombres más deseados en todo el mundo, sin embargo nunca se separó de su novia Katara

Katara la chica de 14 años se había convertido en una mujer de 18, sus curvas sacaba el lado pervertido de cualquiera,sus senos crecieron haciendo que se notarán afuera de su ropa, se volvió la mejor maestra agua del mundo(después del avatar) aunque era una de las mujeres más deseadas en las 4 naciones seguía amando a su Aang

Sokka el adolecente de 17 años se volvió en un adulto de 21 años, su cuerpo se desarrolló mucho al igual que su habilidad en la espada y su inteligencia

Su musculatura dejaba a mujeres babeando el también era unos de los hombres más deseados en las cuatro naciones pero nunca saco provecho a ello siempre fue fiel a su novia Suki

Suki la guerrera de 17 se volvió en una bellísima adulta de 21, no había hombre que no le coqueteara sus curvas de desarrollaron mucho sus senos crecieron, pero aún así siguió con Sokka

Después de que aclaro con Toph si le gustaba Sokka , ella le dijo que si al principio pero luego que al conocer a Zuko se enamoró de el, después de eso se volvieron mejores amigas

Toph la maestra ciega de 14 años cambio mucho, sus senos crecieron, sus curvas volvían loco a cualquiera, se había vuelto la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, y se había vuelto más femenina, ella solo amo a un hombre pero el se olvidó de ella estaba muy feliz con su novia Mai

Pero ella siempre amará a Zuko

Zuko el adolescente de 16 años se convirtió en un adulto de 20 años, el creció, tenía una mejor musculatura y pronto se iba a casar con su novia Mai

Pero un mes antes de al boda algo paso

Mai estaba caminando por el bosque de la capital de la Nación de fuego con su amado Zuko, pero una Serpiente León salió de un arbusto la ataco y le pico el brazo

Pronto ella comenzó a sentir un mareo y comenzó a ver borroso

-Amor- dijo Zuko llorando

El corazón de Mai fue para el lentamente hasta que...ella murió

El tiempo paso, el funeral de Mai ocurrió, todos los amigos de Zuko fueron.

Zuko se encerró una semana en su habitación, no era el mismo, siempre perdía lo que amaba su madre y ahora a su novia, pero el no estaba triste por la muerte de Mai si no se sentía culpable por haber amado a otra mujer...

Un año paso desde al muerte de Mai, todos los héroes de la guerra se iban a reunir en el Dragón de Jazmín

Zuko que estaba en un barco, esperaba ver a quien fue su antiguó amor...Toph

Cuando todos estaban reunidos

Zuko se sorprendió al ver a Toph tan tan hermosa llevaba el mismo vestido que uso en la fiesta del fin de la guerra al igual que el resto(ya saben los atuendos de el último episodio)

-Hola Zuko- saludo Toph abrazando a Zuko por lo cual el se sonrojó

-Ho hola Toph- dijo algo nervioso

Después de todos los saludos todos tomaron un poco de té, comenzaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos y en la mente de Zuko solo pasaban pensamientos como

-es hermosa

-pero y si sigue enamorada de Sokka

-nunca se fijaría en mi

-y si le gusta Aang

-y si es lesbiana

-y si esta enamorada de alguien más

En cambio en la cabeza de Toph había otra clase de pensamientos

-Y si le gusta Katara

-Y si le gusta Suki

-Y si no quiere estar conmigo

-Y si es gay

-Es hermoso

-No se fijaría en mi

Aang y Katara estaban preocupados por sus dos amigos

-Pss amor creo que Zuko y Toph se gustan- susurro Katara

-Si tal vez- respondió Aang

-Zuko no debías decirle algo a tus amigos- dijo Iroh

-Ah cierto, en un mes habrá un baile para celebrar el fin de al guerra, están invitados ya que son héroes nacionales- anuncio Zuko

-Umm que bien- dijo Suki

-No estaría mal volver a donde casi nos matan- dijo en tono gracioso Sokka

-Hay Sokka tu nunca cambiarás- respondió Katara en tono gracioso

Después de que la reunión término todos(excepto Iroh el si tenía casa)fueron a su casa, solo había 3 habitaciones y cada una tenia una cama matrimonial, los amigos de Zuko y Toph se dieron cuanta de eso por lo tanto durmieron hací: en un cuarto Sokka y Suki, en otro Aang y Katara y por último Zuko y Toph en el último.

-Que porque debo dormir con Zuko- grito Topy enojada

-Si no quiero dormir con Toph- mintió el Zuko en su mente la idea de dormir con Toph le encantaba

-Y porque no duermo con...Suki o Katara- dijo la chica

-Yo quieren estar con Sokka- respondió la guerrera

-Y yo no quiero alejarme de Aang- dijo Katara dándole un beso en los labios a su novio

-Esta bien- dijo la chica rindiendo se

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones(en sus habitaciones no durmiendo 1313)en la habitación de Sokka y Suki solo diré que nadie estaba con ropa

En la de Aang y Katara, ambos estaban dormidos abrazados

En cambio en la de Zuko y Toph

-Ah Toph has conseguido algún novio- dijo intrigado el rey

-No, solo me a interesado 2 hombres y ninguno de los dos me quería- dijo en tono triste

-Si yo fuera uno de esos hombres me mataría- dijo Zuko sin imaginarse que el era uno de los hombres

-Voy a salir un rato- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Y ahora que hice- dijo Zuko -bueno aprovechando que no esta voy a ducharme-pensó el chico sacándose sus ropas y entrando al baño

PDV Toph

Como se atreve nunca se fijó en mi y ahora trata de conquistarme peor ya Toph tu...lo olvidaste hací que ya no lo ames

Volví a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama

En ese momento Zuko salió del baño pude sentir sus vibraciones muy rápidas haci que estaba...desnudo

-Que mierda- grito Zuko

-Lo olvidas soy ciega- dije pasándome una mano por la cara

-Tengo mi digni...- Zuko no término la palabra ya que Katara había entrado al cuarto

-Ah perdón- dijo saliendo de ahí

No ahora que pensara de mi, ah de pensar que yo y Zuko íbamos a tener sexo

PDV Katara

Volví a mi habitación y desperté a Aang

-Amor que pasa- dijo medio dormido

-Es que vi a Zuko y Toph en su cuarto y Zuko estaba...desnudo- dije

-QUE ahora si mato a Zuko- dijo levantándose de la cama y hiendo a la puerta

-No...tranquilo- dije besando su cuello

-No Katara no me molestes, ahora no tengo ánimos- dijo apartando se de mi y acostándose en la cama

Me acosté muy triste ya que yo pensaba que esta noche podía ser nuestra primera vez

* * *

Fiiiiin en

Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios, pronto subiré otro capitulo de esta historia

Un gran abrazo para Maya 1234, saludos para Nerfatari Queen y un abrazo sicológico para todos mis lectores

Chao Chao

J.R 1111


	2. 2 Milagros

Hola eh vuelto con otro capitulo de "Dos amores diferentes" recibí muchos reviews de esta historia en muy poco tiempo hasta uno llego mientras dormía, puta alarma del celular

No se sí saben pero borre "Amor en la Secundaria" , "I can not live without you", "No te olvidare" y "Lo se"y es porque me di cuenta que la trama de esos Fics son muy confusos peor son buenas haci que las haré en el futuro

Buano quiero agradecer los reviews de:

Labandidaciega: muchas gracias y tus 2 historias me gustaron

Marcy: gracias

Guest: gracias

rut Rosales: Gracias adoro que piensen que Mai historias son buenas

Bueno vamos al grano disfrútenla :'D

* * *

**Dos amores diferentes **

**By**

**J.R 111**

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Dos milagros**_

* * *

Zuko despertó en el suelo

—Ah mi espalda—se quejó

Por el quejido del príncipe la hermosa Toph Bei Fong despertó

—Zuko déjame dormir—grito la bandida

—No es mi culpa que me duela la espalda por haber dormido en el piso—grito aún más enojado Zuko

Toph se levantó de al cama fue al baño y cerro la puerta de un puertazo

—Oh mierda—se dijo a si mismo el rey

Después de que Katara vino y ayudo a Toph a ducharse y vestirse Zuko entro al baño a arreglar se

En la sala de estar Katara y Toph estaban charlando

—Toph porque Zuko estaba desnudo cuando fui a tu cuarto?—pregunto la oji al escuchar se sonrojó mucho sus mejillas eran como tomates bien maduros pero juntando mucho valor respondió a la pregunta de su amiga

—Ah es que salí afuera un rato y cuando volví al cuarto el estaba saliendo del baño y bueno al parecer se secó solo(ya que Zuko es maestro fuego puede convertir el agua en vapor)y salió...Desnudo—dijo Toph muy avegonzada—Y dime como te fue con Aang

—Ah bueno al parecer le molesto que allá visto a Zuko desnudo no quiso...experimentar—declaro una muy triste Katara

—Tranquila algún día lo harán—dijo la bandida—bueno vamos a comer

Ambas se dirigieron al comedor y ahí se encontraron con el resto del grupo

—Hola Katara hola Toph—saludaron Sokka, Suki, Zuko y Aang el último estaba muy callado

Todos comieron y se pusieron a discutir sobre el viaje

—Umm no creen que es muy pronto para ir a la Nación del Fuego digo aún falta un mes para el baile—dijo Sokka

—Sokka tiene razón, en barco sería un mes de viaje y en Appa serí días—replico Suki

—Es cierto bueno entonces yo saldré hoy en la noche y le puedo pedir a Mamuro que cambie la fecha del baile—se decidió Zuko

—Quien es Mamuro?—pregunto la morena

—Es el asistente de Zuko, Katara—le respondió el avatar

—En otras palabras es la mano derecha de Zuko y cuando el no esta Mamuro dirige la Nación—explico Sokka

—Umm Zuko—la bandida puso su vista en Zuko—puedo viajar contigo—Porque dijiste eso—se dijo haci misma analizo lo que Toph le dijo un mes con ella en el mismo barco sería perfecto para enamorarla o por lo menos gustarle

—Ah si claro—exclamo Zuko sin mucha importancia pero en su interior estaba muy feliz

En cambio el resto estaban muy sorprendidos demasiado

—Entonces donde quieres pasa semanas amorcito—dijo Aang besando a su novia

—Umm que tal a la Isla Ember—dijo Katara

—Y tu primor—dijo Sokka

—Podríamos ir a la isla Ember con Aang y Katara—dijo Suki

—No, porque mejor no vamos todos a la isla Ember y pasamos hay un tiempo, ya saben para descansar ya que yo y Aang hemos tenido tanto trabajo con la expulsión de colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el reino Tierra—opino Zuko

—Si me gustaría descansar un poco—exclamo el avatar rascándose el cabello

—Creo que estaría bien—dijo Toph

—Entonces esta decidido iremos a la isla Kioshy—dijo Sokka

—Mientras más tiempo queremos pasar ahí, hay que partir lo antes posible—la oji azul se levantó del sillón—y preparar todo, haci que vamos tenemos mucho trabajo

—Me encantas cuando hablas haci—dijo el avatar besando a su novia

Sokka viendo la escena dijo:

—Ugui

La pareja no hizo nada y se siguió besando

—Bueno ha trabajar—decido Suki

Todos comenzaron a empacar las cosas para poder dirigirse a la Isla Ember

—Bien todos a Appa— Aang se sentó en la cabeza del bisonte— no tenemos todo el día

Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph y Zuko subieron al bisonte los dos últimos estaban muy callados por lo que había pasado ayer

—Appa jip jip—pidió el Avatar

Ya en el aire

—Aang cuanto tardáremos en llegar a la Isla Ember—pregunto el guerrero

—Si mis cálculos son exactos...En la noche

—Este será un largo viaje—opino la bandida

El viaje fue muy largó pero llagaron a la Isla Ember al anochecer

—Ah amigos un problema mi casa solo tiene 3 habitaciones—aclaro Zuko

—Pues fácil—Sokka apoyo su codo en el hombro de Zuko y le susurró—yo duermo con Suki, Aang con Katara y tu mi buen amigo con...Toph

Pero al parecer Toph oyó eso y dio su opinión

—QUE!...No dormiré con este papanatas de nuevo

Toph se estaba preparando para mandar a Sokka a la luna cuando Katara la tranquilizo

—Toph tranquila solo era una opción

—Si Sokka solo lo sugería—ayudo el avatar

—IMBÉCIL—grito enojada la maestra lanzando a Sokka hasta el techo de la casa

—Toph porque demonios hiciste eso—pregunto Zuko enojado

—Porque no quiero dormir contigo

—Crees que yo si

—Pues AAH—grito Toph enojada comenzando a caminar a la playa

—Ayuda—grito Sokka desde el techo de la casa

-o-

Zuko estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto pensando y comparando

—Como es posible amaba mucho a Mai pero ella rara vez me demostraba su cariño en cambio Toph...ella ella siempre mostró cariño cuando estábamos en la guerra, ella fue la primera que me acepto si no hubiera sido por ella yo no hubiera entrado al "Equipo Avatar".

Mai es igual a frío en cambio Toph es igual a calidez, comprensión era todo lo que un hombre deseara ella es perfecta ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?—pensaba el señor del fuego

—TOC TOC Zuko puedo pasar—pregunto Aang

—Ah claro—respondió Zuko

—¿Puedo ser franco contigo?—que quería decir de que quería hablar—se pregunto Zuko

—Si ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te gusta Toph?. Zuko quedo perplejo, acaso el era tan pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no podía negar que amaba a Toph pero ella era menor que el y si Aang no lo dejaba o algo.

—No—mintió Zuko—no la quiero...la amo— Y esa era la mismísima verdad, Zuko ya no podía ocultar ese sentimiento, tenía que gritarse lo al mundo

—Ah bien por ti y te quería decir que vamos a ir a la playa

**-o-**

Todo el grupo estaba dividido, en una parte Aang y Katara en otra Zuko y Toph y en otra Sokka y Suki,en la playa pero al parecer había demasiadas personas

—¿Tu, no eres el avatar?—pregunto una chica

—Si soy yo—respondió Aang

—Guau me encantan tus tatuajes—dijo otra muchacha

—Grrrr—gruño Katara

—Eres muy guapo—dijo otra chica

Katara creo una gran ola y mando volando a todas las "admiradoras" de su novio

—¿Katara, porque hiciste eso?—pregunto confundido

—Por que si—respondió enojada

—¿Acaso estas celosa?—pregunto. Aang tenía razón Katara ardía en celos pero ella no le iba a dar la razón a su novio.

—Que, yo celosa Jajajaja—mintió Katara

—No te hagas amorcito estabas celosa y lo sabes—el avatar abrazo a su novia por atrás—te adoro haci. Katara se sonrojó un poco al sentir a su novio tan cerca pero siguieron caminando como si nada

**-o-**

Zuko y Toph caminaban por la playa tranquilamente hasta topares con una cueva

—Zuko que hay en esa cueva...Se siente...extraño—dijo la bandida

—Umm es de una antigua leyenda vayamos a ver

Ambos entraron a la cueva

—Sientes algo—pregunto Zuko

—No solo agua en mis pies—dijo Toph

—Sigamos—opino Zuko

Al poco tiempo de seguir caminando

—Zuko no veo nada el agua me llega a las rodillas volva...Ahh—Toph caio por un agujero(por donde caminaban había agua haci que el suelo era lodoso)

—TOPH—grito Zuko

Zuko se lanzó por el mismo agujero que era como un tobogán. Al final del agujero llego a una laguna

—Zuko...ayuda—pedía Toph

—No te preocupes voy por ti—grito Zuko

Zuko rescato a Toph(que se estaba ahogando)y la llevo a la orilla

Zuko comenzó a hacerle RPE pero no funcionaba haci que tuvo que probar con la respiración boca a boca

Poco a poco Toph comenzó a reaccionar

—Toph estas bien—Zuko no término al ver que Toph paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso

Ambos se separaron al ver a dos espíritus aparecer de la nada

—Ustedes creen en el amor y serán recompensados—dijo un espíritu

Lo último que vieron ambos fue una ola golpeándolos

**-o-**

Zuko sentía que alguien lo golpeaba

—Que paso—dijo Zuko

—No estoy seguro te encontramos aquí—dijo Aamg que estaba alado de Sokka

—Y Toph—pregunto Zuko preocupado

—Katara y Suki la esta ayudando—explico Sokka—Que te paso en la cara amigo

Zuko se tocó el ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz no estaba.

A unos metros se encontraban Katara y Suki con una desmayada Toph, Zuko rápidamente fue a ayudarla

—Como esta—pregunto Zuko

—Esta reaccionando—dijo Suki

—Lo extraño es que tiene un colla con un rima te verde— exclamo Katara

Toph lentamente comenzó a reaccionar

—Chi..chicos, Zuko, Suki, Katara puedo ver—exclamo muy feliz y sorprendida Toph

* * *

Eeen Fin

Espero que les allá gustado y los veo luego

Chao Chao

J.R 1111


	3. La obra de la Isla Ember

**Nuevo capítulo Por fin.**

Hola como están espero que muy bien, me tarde un poco este en el tercer capítulo de "Dos Amores Diferentes". El problema fue que no estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir.

En este capítulo Zuko y Toph tendrán sexo,...amagados, bueno no Zuko y Toph directamente. Ah si no saben en mi país amagar es un sinónimo de engañar.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de:

rut rosales: Gracias por tu review me encanta que alguien piense que mis historias deben continuar

SALUDOS!

Fabrizzio: Como me pediste nuevo capítulo y si mi Fic se parece a otro, yo tampoco me acuerdo el autor XD

SALUDOS!

marcy: Gracias por pensar eso

SALUDOS!

Labandidaciega: Gracias adoro que alguien piense que mis historias son buenas ah y Toph no lo recordó pero Zuko si(como dice este capítulo)

SALUDOS!

Espero que lo disfruten :'D

* * *

**La obra de la Isla Ember**

**By **

**J.R 1111**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**La obra de la Isla Ember**

* * *

—Chi...chicos: Zuko, Suki, Katara puedo ver—expreso Toph muy sorprendida y feliz

Los tres amigos se quedaron atónitos, ella era ciega de nacimiento, era imposible que recuperada su vista.

Un segundo después Aang y Sokka también de hallaban en la escena.

Toph se levantó de el suelo.

—Wow Pies ligeros no estas perdiendo el tiempo Katara es bellísima—confeso Toph, Toph puso su mirada en el chico que estaba alado de Katara—Zuko ¿Eres tu?—pregunto Toph—Zuko asintió—Es más guapo de lo que me imagine—se dijo a sí misma Toph

—Bien ahora que puedes ver, Cuéntanos ¿Qué paso?—pregunto ansiosa Suki

—Amm bueno entramos a la cueva, el suelo en el que pisaba se derrumbó, caí en una laguna y tu Zuko—puso su vista en Zuko—me salvaste

—Sí, desde ahí ya no recuerdo nada más—minti Zuko

—Pero ¿Cómo me salvaste?—pregunto Toph

Zuko se sonrojó, el si recordaba más que Toph.

—Amm bueno—Zuko puso una de sus manos en su cabello—Em eso ya no importa—respondió Zuko

—Zuko tiene razón Toph—apoyo Katara—Ahora que puedes ver tienes que aprender a leer, escribir y los colores—explico la morena

—Ah Toph si tu quieres yo te...Puedo enseñar—ofreció Zuko

Toph sonrió.

—Bueno si quieres—respondió Toph sin mucha importancia

—Ah Toph ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?—pregunto Aang

—No lo se pero creo que me permite ver—dijo Toph

—Entonces nunca te lo saques—dijo Aang

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente Zuko y Toph ya estaban estudiando.

—Ah Toph...¿Qué escribes?—pregunto Zuko al ver a Toph escribir en una hoja de papel

—Ah esto—respondió mostrando la hoja que tenía escrito "Bésame"

—Ah y que dice aquí—dijo mostrando una hoja que decía "Ya lo hice"

—Dice "Ya lo hice"—dijo Toph un poco confundida

—Y dime ¿De que color son mis ojos?—preguntó Zuko

Toph se acercó un poco a Zuko.

—Tus ojos son—Toph y Zuko se acercaron más—de un color dorado ámbar

Por consecuencia de eso Zuko y Toph estaban demasiado cerca, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaban a milímetros. Lamentablemente Katara interrumpió... De nuevo.

Ahora Zuko y Toph estaban sonrojados y enojados

—Ah...sólo quería preguntarles como iban las lecciones—explico avergonzada Katara

—Ah muy bien—dijo Zuko

—Una más Katara y te mató—pensó Toph

**-o-**

Los días en las Isla Ember pasaron muy rápido después de la interrupción de Katara.

Al final durmieron como dijo Sokka: Sokka y Suki, Aang y Katara y por último Zuko y Toph.

Zuko seguía durmiendo en el piso, hasta que Toph le dijo que durmiera en...La cama. Pero no hicieron nada.

Un día como cualquiera el grupo decidió ir a ver la antigua obra sobre ellos. La obra era igual, con los pésimos actores, por fin pusieron a un hombre en el papel de Aang, una mujer para el papel de Toph, borraron todo lo Zutara(Puto Zutara), pusieron demasiado Kataang e hicieron la historia verdadera.

Pero algo había...cambiado. Todo fue normal hasta cuando llegaron a el templo Aire del Oeste y rechazaron a Zuko.

Ahora Toph(no Toph la artista que hacia a Toph)estaba buscando a Zuko.

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto Zuko(igualmente el actor de Zuko)

—Bueno—dijo Toph falsa muy sonrojada

—¿Que esta pasando?—pregunto Katara al ver la extraña escena(la Katara real)

Volviendo a la obra.

—Me pareces muy guapo príncipe Zuko—confeso Toph falsa

—Amm ah mi también me pareces muy hermosa—confeso el Zuko falso

Zuko y Toph(reales)ya estaban muy sonrojados apartaron la vista de la escena un tiempo y cuando la volvieron a ver chiiiiii Zuko y Toph falsos ya estaban en el piso semi desnudos dándose besos.

—Ah que mier...ojalá sí pase—pensó Zuko

—Esto me esta...excitando—se dijo a sí misma Toph

La misma escena pasó en diferentes partes de la obra y con diferentes parejas: En la Roca Hirviente lo hicieron Sokka y Suki, como Katara dijo que estaba confundida Aang y ella no tuvieron sexo hasta después de darse un beso en el Dragón de Jazmín y Zuko y Toph tuvieron sexo como 8 veces.

Cuando la obra término todos salieron a un Bar-Cafetería a tomar algo.

En el camino al bar todas la parejas se pusieron a...jugar.

—Sabes Suki me gusto mucho la parte de la Roca hirviente—confeso Sokka abrazando a su novia por la espalda. Suki se sonrojó

—A mi también—concordó Suki

Lo mismo le pasaba a Aang y Katara.

—Me parece que la historia fue buena...sobre todo la escena del Dragon de Jazmín—dijo Aang dándole pequeños besos en el cuello a Katara

—Jajaja Aang me das cosquillas—dijo Katara

En cambio Zuko y Toph estaban callados.

Cuando llegaron al bar buscaron una mesa y ordenaron un poco de alcohol. Katara y Suki solo una cerveza en cambio Toph pidió el alcohol más fuerte de el menú. Zuko y Aang no supieron como pero Sokka los convenció de que tomarán el alcohol más fuerte de el mundo.

—Ah no se sí debería beber esto—dijo Aang

—Estoy de acuerdo con Aang—opino Zuko

Mientras tanto Toph ya había terminado como 10 vasos de alcohol.

—Vamos solo una probadita—ofreció Sokka

—Esta bien...Suerte o Muerte—Aang tomo el vaso y bebió un poco—Umm sabe bien...haber otra probadita

Aang y Zuko ya comenzaron a beber y ya iban como 16 vasos cada uno. Toph ya estaba súper borracha, Zuko, Aang y Sokka ya estaban ultra mega borrachos.

—Kat creo que deberíamos llevárnoslos—opino Suki

—Si estoy de acuerdo—dijo Katara

Katara y Suki lograron que Aang, Zuko, Sokka y Toph fueran a casa.

En el camino los borrachos ya estaban hablando incoherentemente.

—Katara estash muy lindash—pronuncio Aang

—Aja cuando lleguemos a casa te daré una taza de café—dijo enojada Katara

Katara llevaba a Aang, Suki a Sokka y Toph y Zuko se llevaban mutuamente, aunque la forma de los dos últimos no era muy efectiva.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa cada pareja se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

**-o-**

En el cuarto de Sokka y Suki ya estaban sin ropa. En de Aang y Katara estaban hablando.

—Katara no se sí es pors el trago pero te vez preciosash—confeso Aang

—Solo ponte a dormir—dijo Katara

Katara le saco los zapatos y las túnicas a Aang para he durmiera más cómodo(Aang quedo con el bóxer de los nómadas aire)

—Vash a violarmesh—preguntó Aang

—Ya quisieras

Katara se volteó para quitarse la ropa y ponerse la piyama cuando Aang la tomo de los brazos, la tumbo en la cama y la beso muy apasionadamente.

Ah Katara le encantaba esa sensación, le encantaba los besos de Aang pero tenían más tenían una chispa causada por el alcohol. Mientras tenían ese beso, Aang comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Katara al ver las intenciones de su novio lo aparto.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto Aang

—Aang yo nunca permitiría que hiciéramos el amor si alguno de los 2 estaba borracho—dijo Katara

—Pero yo te deseo aquí y ahora—dijo Aang

En sus interiores Katara quería sacarse la ropa y tener sexo con Aang; sin embargo ella quería que su primera vez sea perfecta.

—Yo también te deseo pero el problema es que no recordaras mucho—explico Katara

—Y que importa

—Yo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta

—Esta bien preciosa

-o-

En el cuarto de Zuko y Toph estaban demasiados borrachos.

—Eres preciosa Toph—le decía Zuko

—Eres guapísimo—también decía Toph

Ambos no saben en que momento pero quedaron desnudos y se acostaron a dormir...abrazados con otras cosas tocándose.

Al siguiente día Zuko despertó por un rayo de sol en su cara.

—Ah que dolor de cabeza...por porqué me estoy apretando—pensó

Zuko trato de mover sus manos pero no podía ya que algo las aplastaban.

—Que Toph porque estamos abrazados y porque carajo estamos desnudos—se dijo a sí mismo Zuko—Haber usa la lógica ¿que pudo haber pasado? fácil tuviste sexo con Toph—pensó Zuko

—Umm no puede ser no siento ninguna sensación de placer solo mareo—dijo Zuko

Por las últimas palabras Toph despertó y al darse cuenta de su desnudez no dijo nada.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin

Espero que les allá gustado un abrazo sicológico y nos leemos pronto, ah les quería decir que pronto me creare una cuenta de Facebook para mis Fics atentos

Chao Chao

J.R 1111


	4. Nota:

Nota:

Hola como están espero que muy bien, recuerdan que les dije que me estaba creando un Facebook para mis Fics pues ya lo hice, mi Face es: pages/JR-1111/175945585895437?id=175945585895437&_rdr#!/pages/JR-1111/1759455858954 37?id=175945585895437&mds=%2Ftimeline%2Fcover%2Fchooser%2F%3Fpageid%3D175945 585895437&mdf=1&_user=100005762011155

Puff creo que ese Link es un poco largo, buano pongale un me gusta por favor y nos leemos pronto

Chao Chao


End file.
